Okonomiyaki
by k2008sempai
Summary: De pizzas, salsa y malos entendidos...


Okonomiyaki

-¿Ya llegamos?-

-No.-

-¿Ya llegamos?- preguntaron a los cinco minutos.

-Nooo.- respondió.

-¿Ya merito?-

-…

-¿Ahora si?- pregunto con voz esperanzada, pero su acompañante siguió caminando, por lo que una vez más se dispuso a preguntar.- Sakura-chaan, ¿Ya meritoooo?-

-¡QUE NO!-fue la brutal contestación que recibió el rubio.- ¡TODAVIA NO LLEGAMOS, PORQUE TODAVIA ESTAMOS PERDIDOS, Y TODO POR TU CULPA!- dijo sacando la frustración que sentía en ese momento.-Así que deja de molestar.-dijo firme volviendo a caminar.

-¿Eh? ¿Por qué es mi culpa? Tú quisiste venir conmigo.-

-Porque a ti se te ocurrió la genial idea de tomar un "atajo".-

-No te habías quejado.-trató de defenderse.

-Porque creí que conocías el camino, no porque "parecía más corto que el camino principal"- respondió citando las palabras que le había dicho Naruto hacia unas horas.

-Entonces eso significa que…-

-¡YO TE AVISO CUANDO YA MERITO LLEGUEMOS!-

-Es que ya tengo hambre.- dio por respuesta haciendo que a la medico le amenazara por explotar una vena de la frente.-

-¡AGH!- soltó con frustración Sakura imponiendo un paso más rápido para alejarse de su amigo, ya que si seguía escuchando las tonterías que le decía no resistiría mas y lo golpearía hasta el cansancio, y llevarlo arrastrando como costal de papas hasta Konoha no era algo que la alentara, ya de por si tenía más que suficiente con encontrar la jodida aldea a la que Naruto quería ir porque se le había antojado una pizza de ramen y aunque no lo quisiera admitir a ella también, aunque no precisamente de ramen.

Así es como los dos ninja se encontraban desde hace varias horas, quejándose y dando vueltas en un bosque en el que ninguno había estado en toda su vida, pero en el cual el shinobi mas escandaloso podía jurar que llevaba a la aldea donde podrían comer las tan famosas pizzas, hechas con los ingredientes que tu quisieras y tan solo la idea de probar una de esas calientitas, sabrosas y sobre todo baratas, había bastado para convencerlos de ir en su búsqueda.

_-"Estúpida y atractiva propaganda".-_ se decía una y otra vez la ninja.-_ "Hubieran gastado un poquito más en poner un mapa o un croquis o que se yo".-_

Y por si fuera poco eso no era lo peor, lo peor era que ya había oscurecido y si con la luz del día no habían podido dar con la dichosa aldea… ¿Cómo la iban a encontrar en la noche?

-¡Ah! ¡Quiero comer ya!- grito con desesperación el Uzumaki.-

-Yo también tengo bastante hambre, quizá debamos…-

-¿Escuchaste eso?- pregunto interrumpiendo a la kunoichi.

-Naruto deja de payasear y ponme…-

-Ssh…escucha… ¿Lo escuchaste Sakura-chan? Son voces.- afirmo su compañero.

-Alucinas.- dijo tajante.- Sabia que tenias hambre, pero no para que llegaras a esto.-

-Es en serio, ¡de veras!- dijo alejándose de ella internándose en los arbustos, no quedándole de otra Sakura fue tras él.

Cuando llego donde el rubio lo encontró pecho tierra mirando a través de la maleza con dirección a un pequeño claro que había metros más adelante.

-Mira Sakura-chan, dos personas.-

-No solo son personas son shinobis, será mejor que nos vayamos de aquí.-

-Sakura-chan podemos pedirles ayuda.- le sugirió

-Claro que no, no son ninjas comunes son ANBU.-

-¿Y eso que importa? ¿Qué no saben dar direcciones…?- pregunto, recibiendo como respuesta un golpe en la cabeza.- ¡Auuu! ¿Por qué hiciste eso?-

-¡Serás idiota Naruto!-

-Ah tan solo quería… ¿Oh?- se interrumpió y enfoco de nuevo su atención en las dos figuras que estaban más allá.- Sakura-chan ese que está ahí es…-

-Kakashi-sensei.- completo ella.- y sus ninkens.-

-¡Que buena suerte!- dijo emocionado.- Nos puede decir dónde queda la aldea, ¡Ramencito voy por ti!- y justo cuando se había puesto de pie para lanzarse a los brazos de su salvador, Sakura lo tomo del pie provocando que diera de cara al suelo.- Eres mala Sakura-shan.- contesto lloriqueando desde la tierra.

-Deja de hacer eso, vas a meternos en problemas.-

-¡Pero es Kakashi-sensei!-

-Eso no importa, para empezar hay otro ninja, y está claro que para llevar el uniforme de los ANBU debe de tener una misión muy importante.- le explico con el mismo tono que utilizaría una mamá regañona.- Por lo tanto no debemos…-

-¡Es el capitán Yamato!-

-Meternos… ¿Estás seguro?- pregunto resignada.

-Claro que si.- contesto poniendo sus manos alrededor de sus ojos como si tuviera binoculares.- No puedo equivocarme, lo reconocería donde fuera, con quien fuera y… ¡¿QUE LE QUIERE HACER KAKASHI-SENSEI?- grito claramente espantado ocasionando que la medico pusiera cara de ¿Qué demonios dijiste? (n/a: algo como esto o.O)

-¿Qué cosa? ¿Cómo que, que le quiere hacer? ¡Explícate Naruto!-

-Creo que están forcejeando y ¡Ah! El capitán Yamato está sobre Kakashi-sensei.- dijo narrando como comentarista de deportes, a lo que la chica estaba más que al pendiente.- Ahora Kakashi sensei esta sobre el capitán, ¡No! Volvieron a cambiar de posiciones Sakura-chan, esto es serio, el capitán Yamato está ahora en el suelo, ¿Sabes lo que eso significa?-

-Pues yo…-

- ¡Significa que Kakashi sensei es el ganador del combate!

-¿Combate? Ah…si…claro.- dijo, por supuesto que sabía que Naruto se refería a una pelea, un entrenamiento quizá y no a los pervertidos pensamientos que le sugería su inner, los cuales le provocaron que se sonrojara por un momento.

-Creo que se alcanza a escuchar algo de lo que dicen, ojala sea sobre el camino a la aldea.- Sakura no le dijo nada ya que la curiosidad y el hambre lo ameritaba, sin embargo lo que escucharon los dejo fuera de lugar.

_-¡Espere senpai, debe de haber otra solución!- _pedía alterado Tenzô.

_-Sabes tan bien como yo que no la hay.- _contesto con voz seria Kakashi_._

_-Si la hay, si tan solo dejara que yo…-_

_-Ya tuviste tu oportunidad.-_

_-Pero Kakashi-senpai, piénselo bien, ¿En verdad vale la pena llegar a tanto?-_

_-Hum es tan solo un pequeño sacrificio.- _contesto llevando su mano a su espalda para tomar la katana.

_-¡Senpai! ¡No lo haga!- _decía Tenzô moviendo sus manos frente a él desenfrenado_.- ¡Es totalmente injusto!_

_-¿Injusto_?- repitió la pregunta_.- ¿Qué te parece si hacemos una pequeña votación?- _dijo mirando al pobre y asustado Tenzô y a sus ninken.-_ ¿Están ustedes a favor?- _el aplastador ¡Si! que corearon los ocho perros provoco en el capitán que se le fuera el color.

_-Kakashi-senpai…-_

_-Hum relájate Tenz_ô.- dijo esgrimiendo la katana_.- No dolerá_…- y en un veloz movimiento la filosa hoja del arma dio en su objetivo.

-¡AAAH!- soltó de pronto Naruto al ver aquello.- Kakashi-sensei mato al capitán Yamato.-

-¿P-p-pe-ro porque lo habrá hecho?- cuestiono Sakura no dando crédito a lo que veía.

-Mato al capitán Yamato, lo mato.- seguía diciendo Uzumaki entre sollozos viendo asustado como su sensei agitaba el arma para librarse de la suciedad que la cubría.

-Mira eso Naruto.- dijo señalándole el lugar, ahora todos los perros de Kakashi estaban sobre el cuerpo de su capitán.-

-_Jefe sí que sabe bien.- _dijo Pakkun

_-Fue una buena idea.- _corearon los demás_._

_-Maa… ya podemos comer en paz.-_les dijo_.- ¿Hum?-_

-¡Se lo van a comer!- grito escandalizado el portador del kyuvi.

-¡Son caníbales!- grito esta vez Haruno poniéndose de pie junto al otro.

-Hum ¿Quiénes son caníbales?- pregunto una voz a su espalda, los dos voltearon torpemente pues el miedo y la impresión de haber visto aquello les impedía moverse con libertad.- Hola.- les saludo Kakashi que los había estado escuchando desde hacía un buen rato.- ¿Quieren comer?- ante eso los dos ninjas solo pudieron hacer algo…

-¡AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!- gritar como los niñitos asustados que eran y salir corriendo como si no hubiera un mañana.

-¿Qué les habrá pasado?- se dijo confundido Kakashi, pero decidió no tomarle mucha importancia y mejor concentrarse en la cena que le estaba esperando.

-¡Quítenseme de encima! Ya, Abajo, ¡Que se bajen de mi!-

-Maa… haces mucho escándalo.-

-Ya quisiera ver que se le echaran encima ocho perros y lo lamieran como paleta.- se defendió un ofendido y ensalivado Tenzô.

-Fue tu culpa, no debiste interponerte, ¿Cómo iba a saber que la salsa te caería encima?- pregunto alzándose de hombros con fingida inocencia.

-Bueno para empezar…- se sentó con esfuerzos pues algunos ninken seguían lamiéndole la cara.- Las botellas de salsa no se abren con las katanas.-

-Hum… los kunai no son tan filosos.-

-No me refiero a eso senpai, sino a que hay maneras más civilizadas para destapar una botella.-

-Humm pero la botella no quería cooperar, por más intentos que hiciste de aflojarle la tapa no lo conseguiste, y todavía la defiendes.- le dijo en tono ofendido recordando su pequeña pelea en donde Tenzô hacia lo posible por evitar que abriera la botella, digamos que de forma permanente.

-Creo que nunca cambiara su modo de ser…-

-Y tienes toda la razón, pero mejor come a mis ninken se terminaran toda la comida.- dijo Kakashi sonriendo tomando un pedazo de la pizza, cubierta de salsa por supuesto.

-Por cierto, ¿De dónde la saco?- le pregunto tomando una porción.

-Hum, de la aldea desde luego.-

-¡¿Hay una aldea por aquí?-

-Por supuesto, hay una en aquella dirección.- señalo un camino.- Sabes, esa aldea es famosa por sus pizzas.

-¿Y porque estamos comiendo en pleno bosque en lugar de ir a la aldea?-

-Hum.- fue la simple respuesta que recibió.-

- ¿No quiere gastar dinero en un restaurant verdad?- le cuestiono y la mirada traviesa de Kakashi lo confirmo.- Senpai en verdad nunca cambiara.-

-Tranquilo, solo bromeo, sabía que Naruto y Sakura vendrían a este lugar, pero como es fácil perderse en este bosque decidí que sería buena idea esperarlos.- se explico.- Aunque quizá cambiaron de opinión, salieron corriendo con rumbo a Suna, en fin, ellos se lo pierden.

-Después de comer que tal si vamos a la aldea, los dos estamos muy sucios y cubiertos de salsa, cualquiera que nos viera pensaría que estuvimos en una misión de exterminio.-

-Humm…-

-Si ya se, hay un rio cerca de aquí.- suspiro con resignación, por lo menos lo había intentado.- Buen provecho Kakashi-senpai.-

A varios metros de ahí que amenazaban con convertirse en kilómetros, dos shinobi de la aldea de la hoja corrían a toda velocidad no importándoles que no tuvieran idea de hacia dónde se dirigían, lo único que sabían es que detenerse no era una opción.

-¡Apúrate Naruto!-

-¡Eso intento! Me falta energía.-

-Jamás volveré a ese lugar, ¿me escuchaste? ¡JAMAS!-

-Pero… nooo… comimos.- decía intentando mantenerle el paso a la medico

-¡Eso es lo que menos me importa! Ahora, cállate y sigue corriendo.-

-Saku…- intento decir mas no pudo, ya que con algo había tropezado, enojado miro para ver que se había interpuesto en su camino, encontrándose con un viejo letrero.- Aldea de Oko…no..mi…yaki , me suena familiar.- se dijo intentando recordar pero al notar que su compañera ya se encontraba a una distancia demasiado grande, arrojo el letrero y se un salto se dispuso a darle alcance.

-¡ESPERAME SAKURA-CHAN! NO ME DEJES SOLITO-

-¡CORRES MUY LENTO NARUTO!-

FIN

-0-0-0-

Sempai se reporta! Y con un nuevo fic, se que esta cortito pero espero que de igual modo les haya gustado =n.n= y bueno como se me ocurrió esto? Pues bien fácil! Está basada en la vida real, le sucedió al primo de mi amigo y… bue, me paso a mí y mis primos, no al pie de la letra pero si en la masacre de la botella de salsa que en nuestro caso fue de cátsup, es que son bien canijas las malvadas =¬¬= y siempre se ponen rejegas cuando uno tiene más hambre y que es una pizza sin cátsup? Pues nada! =-.-= como sea si tienen dudas, traumas o comentarios déjenle a sempai un review =n.n=

Pd: como dato curioso Okonomiyaki es un tipo de pizza japonesa y me pareció apropiado para nombrar a la aldea a la que nunca llegaron, todos, a excepción de Kakashi jajaja XD! Jane n/.


End file.
